wreccafandomcom-20200214-history
Ernold Adrienszen
'Ernold Edward Adrienszen '''is currently a member of the Harlowe Traveling Adventure Brokerage. He is an experienced bodyguard, muscle-for-hire and a former member of Claykeep's Fighter's Guild and Thieves' Guild. Ern has a long professional history with Brecca Sylen. Ern is an adept at outstanding violence. He is most often seen wielding his signiture greataxe, laughing maniacally. He is distiguishable by his large, prominent handlebar moustache, circular sunglasses (which he never seems to take off), and bald, gruesomely scarred head—the result of a botched Thieves' Guild mission. Ern enjoyes spending his time, when he is not killing or maiming, in the small city of Sturge, where he often goes to fish—his favorite pastime. He has most recently acquired the ancient greataxe of lightning, Barbarius, the Towerfell, which he has renamed Barbara. History Early Life Ern was born in South Midden, thirty-two years before the present canon, to Mollie Adrienszen, daughter of Edward Adrienszen, a promenant local fisherman and former owner of Adrienszen's Fishing Emporium. Ern's father is unknown. Around the time Ern was five years old, Edward died suddenly of a stroke, throwing the generations-long, family-owned Adrienszen's Fishing Emporium into near ruin, forcing Mollie to take over. That was mainly how Ern knew her growing up—a bustling, busy figure, constantly hard at work trying to keep the business above water. She was a caring, if stern figure in Ern's life, who exercised tough love with a certain effortlessness. As Ern grew older, his relationship with his mother grew strained. He found his natural propensity for violence begin to stir as he entered his teens, getting involved in local gangs and getting into constant fights, usually winning against kids or even adults many years older than he. He would often stay out late with his "friends" and sometimes not come home until very early in the morning. He never bothered with a formal education. His mother, who did not approve of his behavior, begged him to join the family business and help her run it, occasionally making cryptic comments that she was worried he was becoming "just like his father." Eventually, his relationship with his mother spiralled out of control, and after a particularly nasty row, Ern packed up his bags and left South Midden for the city of Claykeep, riding on promises of a better life in the old mining town. He never said goodbye to Mollie. Claykeep Ern quickly found work with the Hearts of Claykeep Mining Corporation upon moving to Claykeep. It was through the Mining Corps that Ern found many of his early friends and contacts, frequenting at the Pick and Swing tavern with some of the mine's rougher crowd. Ern's incredible strength and toughness in the mine proved to be valuable, as it wasn't long before he attracted the attention of Waltraud Schwertkind's Figher's Guild. He quickly accepted their nomination once it was offered, citing "violence" as his main interest in the Guild. Ern's tenure at the Fighter's Guild was brief but "sweet", according to Ern. He recieved several assignments as well as extensive combat training, but proved to be too violent and unpredictable, even by the Guild's standards, often killing targets in unnecessarily brutal ways, or murdering or maiming figures only tangentially involved in the assignment's parameters. He was kicked out after only six months. His reputation, however, grew exponentially during his brief stint, and he found people he'd never met knew who he was—and were terrified of him. Death While on a fishing expedition with Katoki in East Midden during the primary election in Claykeep, Ern engaged in combat with someone he would only describe as the "bandage man." Wounded, Ern developed the red ache fever, and perished in the company of Katoki after a week spent fighting the disease. In his final moments, he spoke of his mother. Adventures Relationships Brecca Sylen Phillippe Marienburg Katoki Evanwood Arden Weitkamp Wren and Lyra Susuru Sasuraigus Caramella Wynand Ki Quotes "I got two immovable rods, Brecca, and I got two places I can stuff 'em—in ''you." Fouceud: "What is your opinion of Philippe von Marienburg?" / Ern: "Can't wait for 'im to chop yer head off!" "Who would I tell? They'd just be like, 'ah Ern yer crazy~' Which is all right because I'm crazy. Theyll lookat the wound in me head, be like ahhh." "Who's gonna push it? Iiiii'll push the button!" "Oh, whoops. Think I broke reality again!" Katoki: "Ern! Kill the blurry guys!" / Ern: "Uhh... eenie meenie minie moe, da da da da da da da..." Vampire: "What are you doing here?!" / Ern: "Death's caught up to yeh, mate." Arden: "Who's the oldest person you know?" / Ern: "Me! Because I killed everyone else!" Philippe: "Maybe bees are the solution!" / Ern: "Bees are always the solution!" DM: "You defeated him so thoroughly..." / Ern: "TOLD 'IM." "That's what I call fishin'! Ahaha!" "Arden, we all have blood on our hands. :D" Arden: "I went through a portal again. Why do I keep doing this. Oh yeah, because I can't go home." / Ern: "Don't be silly, Arden. You don't have a home!" Er...except with us. You have a home. In our hearts." / Arden: "Oh my god." "Porpoises can climb, it's fine." Killing his ape-self: "GOODNIGHT SWEET PRINCE!" "Wren! Wren, drop your balls in his ribcage!" Category:Player Characters